1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the detachable mounting of a rotatable tool on a drive shaft, whereby the tool is attached to a support body detachably mounted on a drive shaft.
2. Discussion of Background Information
From European Patent Application No. EP-A1-1016742, an arrangement is known for attaching a tool, e.g., a cylindrical brush, to a drive shaft. The bristles of the cylindrical brush are attached to the surface of a cylindrical support body, and the support body is fixed on the drive shaft under spring pressure between two annular stop faces connected to the drive shaft in a rotationally locked manner. The stop faces engage the two opposite front surfaces of the cylindrical support body. Replacing the brush entails the dismantling and reassembly of the stop faces and is associated with considerable expense. This arrangement is not suitable for use in fully automatic processing plants, because the fully automatic replacement of the worn brushes would be complicated. Moreover, this arrangement is composed of a relatively large number of individual parts, which leads to economic disadvantages.
Moreover, expandable mandrels for attaching a support body to a drive shaft are generally known. These mandrels have economic disadvantages and cause great expense in fully automatic processing plants.